Linda and junior goes to the movies/Sunshower raindrops gets sent to celebrity’s just formkids logo
Transcript Linda love: i’m Leah Hennessey, better known as linda love, a girl from the nicatoons deviantart Junior: and i’m Jesper mortensen, known as junior linda love: lets get ivy grounded! junior: right! Let’s do this! (At the outside) Ivy smith: hello you two, can I get barney and friends on dvd? junior: no! Because you stole one of linda’s girls stuff for in her room ivy: (crying) Kate Smith: oh my goodness! I can't believe that you stole anybody's stuff! that's it you are grounded for an extra 65 weeks! Ivy smith: Can I still get Teletubbies on DVD? Kate Smith: No! Ivy Smith: Why Mommy. Kate Smith: Because your still grounded for stealing linda’s Girl stuff in her room while buying stuff made for animation and romcom Eric smith: yeah, and, this means no PBS kids, Nick Jr, And Disney junior shows ever again! linda love: yeah, and i’ll burn the Barney stuffy doll with my love me matches and flushed down the Toilet. Junior: And for this, I am taking your Barney's Great Adventure on DVD to the charity shop forever, and you can say goodbye to Barney the Dinosaur at all, you will never see it again. Kate: Now go upstairs to your room now! Ivy: No. David: Ivy, stop being a baby and go to your room now. Ivy: No. Diesel: Go, to, your, room, right, now! Ivy: No. Diesel: GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR FREAKING ROOM RIGHT THE FUDGE NOW. Ivy (Scary voice): LOOK I'M KEEP TELLING YOU, YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, AND THAT'S NUMBERBLOCKS HATING FINAL! E/D's Dad: Ivy, stop acting like Satan and do not say something mean about Numberblocks to your own parents! Now like I said, go to your room right now and start watching Incredibles and rocket power! Ivy (Scary voice): NOW YOU BOTH LOOK LIKE FREAKING CHEATERS UNACCEPTABLE IDIOTS, THAT DOES IT, I'M THROWING A TITANIC MENTAL BREAKDOWN E/D'S Dad" What The hell are you doing?! (Ivy throws down a Televison on diesel smith) HEY! HEY!!!!!! Ivy: meep meep! Linda love: (crying) Diesel: How dare you said meep meep at me. Now look, You hurt Linda love‘s feelings, go to your room now And sleep forever And never come back! Ivy smith: (running to her room) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Junior: Linda love? Where are you? linda love: ivy said meep meep, because she is not a car and it really hurt my feelings junior: it’s ok, it’s over, anyways. Do You love animation? linda love: yes Junior: let's go to odeon cinema to see Henry and June and the searching for the kablammy wand! That might cheer you up Linda love: That is a great idea! (outside odeon cinema) Junior: 18:04 already? Linda: yes, it starts at 18:25 (inside the cinema) Derek's Dad: Derek, how dare you watch Girls Trip. That film is restricted 18! You were supposed to watch Cars 3. Derek: Mom, Dad. I wish Lightning McQueen and Mater were dead. Derek's Mom: Derek. How dare you wish Lightning McQueen and Mater dead! Derek: Shut up, Mom and Dad! Derek's Mom: That's it! We are now going to beat you up! parents beat up Derek. The action is censored Derek's Dad: Now you will watch baby shows such as Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Dora the Explorer, Tweenies, Balamory, Pingu, Bill and Ben, Andy Pandy, Rastamouse, Tree Fu Tom, Mike the Knight, Fimbles, Bits and Bobs, Come Outside, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Arthur, Tots TV, The Book of Pooh, Caillou, Step Inside, Smarteenies, Razzledazzle, Big Cook Little Cook, Jakers, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Get Squiggling, Bubble Guppies, Bob the Builder, Big Barn Farm, Me Too, Zingalong, Fab Lab, The Story Makers, LazyTown, The Backyardigans, Rubbadubbers, Miffy and Friends, Kipper, Peppa Pig, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Oswald, Angelina Ballerina, Percy the Park Keeper, The Wiggles, Jojo's Circus, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bear in the Big Blue House, Sofia the First, Henry Hugglemonster, Little Robots, Blue's Clues, Tractor Tom, Engie Benjy, Boohbah, Maisy, and Little Bear for the rest of your life. Derek: (walking away with his parents) No (x13) Movie Guy: Welcome to odeon cinema! what movie would you like to see? Junior: Can me And linda love have 2 tickets to see Henry and June and the searching for the kablammy wand please and two bags of popcorn and 2 bottles of water? Movie Guy: yes! here you go! Junior: thanks. Linda love, this is the film that you are going to enjoy, it is going to be showing at screen 9. (at the theater room, sees a African woman with new hair colour which is purple in the right theater seat and a kid with his dad at the left theater seat) Linda love: how did that woman got a new colour?! junior: I do not know linda love: and what are those two doing? kid: my dad told me that we should see the film junior: good. Anyways linda, this is just like a big screen tv linda love: really? junior: yes (clears throat) The film will cheer you up after ivy hurted your feelings by saying meep meep. linda love: really? junior: yes (sunshower raindrops enters screen 9) sunshower: can I watch PB&J otter the funky band movie at a different theater? junior: no, you cannot! sunshower: But I want to see it! junior: no, no no and absolutely no, you are not watching funky band movie, if you conplain one more time, i’ll Send you to celebrity just for kids logo with live action kids sunshower: fine! You ask for it! (Bites junior’s leg) junior: OW! THAT HURTS, RAINDROP, HOW DARE YOU BITE MY LEG, NOW GET OUT! sunshower: (cries as she leaves) linda love: junior, are you ok? junior: no.. because of my leg linda love: don’t worry (While the commercials plays) linda love: (talks quietly) make out is back, and hey, it has new members, yoma, who is the lead bassist, Jake, who is the new guitarist, Greg And Julie, the two new backup singers, and Ed, the keyboardist (After the commercials and trailers) (After the movie) (duo outside odeon cinema) junior: what do you think of the film? linda love: it was good